Typically, it is difficult to accurately position a magnetic head in a hard disk drive (HDD). For example, airflow generated by a spinning disk causes the actuator suspension to vibrate, which prevents correct positioning of the head slider. In particular, disk flutter, caused by turbulence in the airflow generated by the rotation of the magnetic disk, prevents correct positioning of the head with respect to the tracks.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.